


Heavy Breathing

by Elegant_Gloom



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elegant_Gloom/pseuds/Elegant_Gloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They simply cannot let each other breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny, little thing. I am slowly but surely working my way up to actually writing a story. Due to my depression actually finishing a project is amazing.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> http://kawaii-inclination.tumblr.com/ [My Anime side blog]

Rin slithered onto Haru's lap, gasping at his gentle touch. He ground down against his hardness over and over, like waves crashing upon the shore.

"D-don't be so gentle"

He turned slightly, mouth slightly open and panting with heavy breath.

"Come on!"

As if to prove his point he pushed his hips down further. Haruka's long and slender fingers found their way to Rin's pale, outstretched neck and applied feather light pressure.

"That's it..." 

Rin covered Haru's hand with his own and squeezed tighter.

"Mmm...Yeah..."

Haru's other hand found its way under Rin's black (and now tighter) sweatpants, his fingers circling the throbbing cock. Gathering up the precome gathered at the tip, and coating heated and hardened flesh. Haruka increased the pressure around his neck as he continued to work Rin up into a feverish mess. He placed his little lips near Rin's ear and teased his earlobe with tongue and teeth. He made sure Rin could hear every soft sigh and muted moan. 

Making Rin come undone was one of his favorite things to do, he would never tire of Rin's moans and pleading for more, more, more...

And more he would give him.

Haruka let go of Rin and pushed him off his lap, spinning him and then trapping him on the couch.

"Rin..."

He fell on top of Rin and fervently pressed their lips together, he pressed himself against his lover and soon the room felt to hot for clothing, to hot for anything but focusing on the feral lust that consumed them.

Hands gripped at flesh and tongues twined, bodies writhed and wanton moans and grunts filled the little room.

Haruka came staring into Ruby eyes.


End file.
